Making mirrors
by Thecurtaincall
Summary: Daichi and Sugawara never expected to have three lives dependent on them when they're only in their mid-twenties. But they wouldn't give up on those three brats for the world. When they believe two more children are going to be added to their odd family, they are given a shock of their lifetime. Their family of five just became a family of nine. AUFamily
1. Chapter 1

Sugawara never expected to be in his mid-twenties and already have three lives that depended on him. He knew he was always a gentle guy and that kids were drawn to him. He had a way of comforting and supporting others.

Moving in with Daichi right after high school was unexpected as well, but the years they spent together in that cramped apartment were blissful in their own right. With both of them working and their bills being so little they were able to save enough money for a house in a matter of years.

Living with Daichi all those years strengthened their relationship and Sugawara could never imagine loving someone as much as he loved him. When a year passed with living in their new house they had developed a schedule and were living comfortably.

Then their lives were changed with a phone call.

Their acquaintance, Takeda, called them one night at two am. Stumbling in the darkness of the room, Daichi yawned before finally answering his cell. Sugawara watched sleepily at the other who was now standing straight as a rod and still had not said a word. He noticed how Daichi's other hand was now clenched in a fist and how his head was bowed.

Finally he said something. "I'll have to talk to Suga." A moment passed where the other person on the line was now talking. "I know you need an answer right now. Give us five minutes."

The call ended and Daichi turned around and was grateful that Suga was already awake and alert. Daichi sighed and ran his fingers through his hair before informing the other. "Takeda has a kid that he's trying to find a place for. The orphanages are full right now and he doesn't want to put him in one that's already full."

"So he wants us to keep him until one opens up for him." Sugawara guessed the conclusion with all the information he was given.

His answer was given in a tense nod. The two were silent for a moment until Suga looked around their bedroom. He was picturing their house and the two empty rooms. He was planning to use them as Daichi and his own offices.

But he would never pick an office over a child.

Turning back to Daichi, he smiled and laughed lightly. "Hurry up and call Takeda before he calls anyone else."

Daichi's face glowed with the smile that split his face. He quickly turned around and redialed his phone. Sugawara laid back down and closed his eyes while listening to the conversation. The excitement in Daichi's voice caused him to smile, and when the other rejoined him he moved closer. He laid his head on the other's shoulder and looked up.

Daichi looked back at him and held his face as he pecked him on the lips. In the darkness of the room, Suga confessed his thoughts. "What the hell did we just do?"

~Haikyuu~

When Takeda parked in front of their house, Daichi and Sugawara sprinted to the front door. There were cookies and drinks on the table, and both men had their best shirts and ties on. When the doorbell rang, the two froze and glanced at each other. Suga took a trembling breath before taking Daichi's hand and giving it a supporting squeeze.

With one last look between them, Daichi opened the door and got their first look that would change their lives forever.

Asahi was tall for someone who was always seven years old. He could pass off as a ten year old, and his long hair did nothing to help his older appearance. Daichi was afraid that Asahi used his height as a bullying technique in the past and that they were going to have a troublesome brat.

But Asahi was the opposite of what he expected and was a clumsy sensitive goofball. Though he was nervous in the beginning and answered Takeda's and their questions politely, he slowly opened up to them.

Daichi felt his heart break when they showed Asahi his room that was quickly fixed up this morning. The boy seems delighted at the sight of the room and futon. It was bare to say the least, but the child seemed to think he was just granted the most luxurious room on earth.

Takeda stayed for dinner and while Daichi and Asahi were clearing the table, Sugawara and the social worker talked in the living room. Giving the new caretaker all the numbers and people he needed to have, he promised that he would take Asahi as soon as a spot opened up. While listening to the worker's list of orphanages he was keeping an eye on, Sugawara took a moment to look at the two in the kitchen.

He felt a smile grow when he saw Daichi washing dishes and Asahi at his side. The adult would wash then hand the dish to the child. The scene hit Sugawara and turning to the social worker he said with confidence. "Take your time, we have an extra room and Asahi seems like a good kid. I'd rather have him here than some overcrowded orphanage."

When Takeda finally left, Asahi was barely standing on his feet. The first day ended with all three falling in their respected beds exhausted.

Days past and though Asahi was a shy child, he warmed up to the two quickly. When the month ended and no openings were available, the adults decided they should enroll Asahi in the local elementary school.

Daichi was smiling from ear to ear with pride as he watched Suga walk Asahi inside the school for his first day. That first day marked the first of many in Daichi and Sugawara's lives. Their first summer was filled with many outings that Daichi made sure to take pictures of. Summer rolled into winter and before they knew it Asahi had been with them for almost half a year.

Then a phone call came in and once again their lives were changed.

Their house of three became a home for five.

~Haikyuu~

After taking in Asahi, two more boys were asked to be taken into their care. Tanaka and Nishinoya were the opposite of Asahi. Both were loud and passionate six year olds. Daichi never knew such small children could be so loud and be filled with so much energy.

The three boys were great together, and any fear that the adults had of them fighting were diminished. Though Daichi definitely had to pick up on the discipline as Tanaka was rather open with rude gestures and initiating fights. He was constantly getting calls on how Tanaka was scaring his classmates with his expressions.

Nishinoya on the other hand was full of energy and was constantly at Asahi's side. Though he and Tanaka were the same age, the two boys contrasted greatly in height. Daichi almost didn't believe Takeda at first when he claimed the two were both six.

Nishinoya was tiny and with the higher than average height of the other two boys, they only made him seem smaller. But the boy made it up with his voice and at the dinner table his stories were always centered stage. They were accompanied by sound effects and hand gestures that grabbed all of their attention.

For two years the trio lived in harmony, Takeda visiting monthly to check on the boys. Sometime he came telling them one of the orphanages had a spot for one of the boys. Each time Daichi and Sugawara would tell the social worker to give it to another child. Takeda would smile and the last time he came he dropped a couple papers for them. The papers that were resting in Daichi's drawer and were going to be turned in when the social worker came to visit again.

With three children under their roof, they were content. Their lives were now constantly busy but never boring. Also the way the three boys looked up to them with love and admiration in their eyes made their day when they came home from an exhausted day of work.

They had worked out a schedule for the boys and though they had some hard times in the past, right now Daichi and Sugawara believed they finally were in their perfect home and family.

Sitting at the dining room table, he listened to Tanaka and Nishinoya's story of what they did in gym class today. Food was flying from their plates as the story got to the exciting part and their food got in their way of their storytelling. It was this part of the story when the phone rang and made Sugawara get up to answer it.

With now all three kids talking in the background, he had to press the house phone close to his ear.

"Hello?"

A frantic voice was enough for Sugawara to realize what this phone call was for. "Sugawara I know I've asked you guys so much this but these kids are in bad shape."

The sane side of him screamed at him to tell the social worker no. Three kids were enough and any more would be pushing it. But somehow his voice had its own motive and he heard himself asking. "How many?"

He heard Taneka begin to say something, but then laughter and jeers exploded at the table. "Guys pause the story for a moment!" He shouted behind his shoulder. The noise didn't die down and instead he heard the smallest of the trio yell out. "And then I went POW!"

He sent a look to Daichi, who nodded and said. "Enough boys, Suga is on the phone."

Immediately the noise died, and the sound of eating started again. Pressing the phone back he asked the other to repeat himself.

"There's two of them!" The social worker informed him.

"Two?" Suga repeated, now looking at Daichi who beside him and listening to the conversation.

"Yes, can't be separated."

Sugawara's mind was already making plans on how they can accommodate the two new additions. They can move Asahi into Tanaka and Nishinoya's room. There was no saving the other room from its constant holes in the wall and shoe marks on the ceiling. Asahi's room was at least still in one piece and would look better to the two new boys.

"No longer than a month, I swear. These kids are in really bad shape and if they're separated, I think they're just going to get lost in the system."

Sugawara looked at Daichi who had heard everything and was now frowning while thinking of what Takeda was asking for. Finally a nod was the final answer.

"Yeah we'll take them."

"Great I'll be there this weekend, don't worry ill bring beds and bedding.

The phone call ended and when he dropped the phone, he pressed his head on the wall. Mumbling to remind both of them. "He said a month."

Daichi rubbed his chin and mused out loud. "I just hope they're brats." The look of confusion he received was enough to make him explain. With a laugh and a smile he included the other. "Don't want to get attached to them."

~Haikyuu~

Busy trying to keep all boys looking nice for Takeda's visit, he told the boys as he fixed Nishinoya's hair. "Alright boys, we're going to have two new friends with us today. Let's be on our best behavior and be friendly to them. We all know how scary it is going to somewhere new."

"Wait are we having two new friends?" Tanaka asked aloud.

"Yes, and no I don't know their names." Daichi replied now as picked Tanaka off the couch. He turned his back on the child for a second, when he heard him say. "What about the other two guys."

"Other two?" Sugawara repeated, as he finally gave up on Nishinoya's hair.

Looking up, he saw Daichi looking through the living room window. His mouth hung open and his face paled. "Suga there are four kids."

"What?" Now getting up he went to the window and saw there were four children standing in their front yard. Sputtering now, he told Daichi. "He said two, and that they can't be separated."

"Wait did he say two, as in two pairs that couldn't be separated?"

To prove Daichi right, two of the smaller children immediately went to the side of one of the larger boys. Daichi looked at the four new faces and saw that two of them looked to be the age of seven, while one looked like six and the smallest had to be at least four. A blonde with taped up glasses was looking at the house while a boy with black hair stood by his side and stared at the floor.

The other pair was different from the other two by their large height difference and the fact that the smallest child had bright orange hair compared to the larger boy's black hair. They also saw Takeda struggling with several bags and futons. The two adults opened the door and began to run to help Takeda when a small body ran into Daichi's legs.

Looking down, they saw the small orange haired boy on the ground. Suga quickly reached out for the child to comfort him, but stopped when he saw a giant grin spread on the child's face.

Looking at the two adults, the child said gleefully. "Hi I'm Shouyou Hinata!"

Daichi and Suga glanced at each other and both thought 'Shit, he's adorable.'

* * *

So yeah everyone is adorable in this show, and I love it when they get compared to a family. So this little fic came to be, and its going to be a mixture of fluff and angst.

Hope you guys enjoyed and if you can leave a review with your thoughts that would be great. This is my first time writing in this fandom.


	2. Chapter 2

Running around the two frozen adults, Hinata sprinted to the door and kicked his shoes off before running inside. Looking at his new home, he laughed before running off again. He ran around the living room table before going to the dining room. He sharply turned a corner, but was pushed back when he ran into a larger body.

Rubbing his forehead, he backed away and looked up to the person who he ran into. He gulped in fear when a fearsome face stared down at him. The larger boy seemed to stare into his soul and in an intimidating voice he growled. "Daichi doesn't like when we run in the house."

Hinata was now trembling and was going to make a run for it outside, when another body came into the room. The boy with high hair stared at him and asked bluntly. "What's your name kid?"

"H-hi-Hinata S-S."

He was cut off before he could say his full name by the taller boy who snapped. "Hinata, we got it." Now puffing his chest out, he pointed his thumb to himself and proudly proclaimed. "I'm Tanaka. If you guys step out of line I'll make sure you regret it."

The other boy followed and said with a smirk. "I'm Nishinoya Yu and I'm the third oldest around here!"

The intimidation failed at that moment as the youngest boy looked down and had a look of concentration on his face. Finally after a few moments, he looked up to the two with astonishment on his face. Mouth open he screamed in excitement. "The oldest? So that means you guys are my senpais!"

The two boys froze and felt their worlds stop. They glanced at each other and silently communicated with each other. They had to act cool with news like this. However they failed epically at concealing their excitement.

Fist pumped in the air, Tanaka yelled in reply. "YES, THAT'S RIGHT!"

Nishinoya went into Hinata's personal space and gripped his shoulders. With sincerity in his voice he promised to the younger one. "We'll make sure you never get in trouble and aren't afraid! Because that's what senpais do!"

Tanaka was nodding repeatedly in the background, and eagerly grabbed the other before pulling him. "Come on Daichi brought cookies!

Hinata didn't say anything, except smiling from ear to ear. He pumped his small legs to try to keep up with the older boys.

Daichi and Sugawara were bringing in the beds with the three other children trailing behind them. Sugawara had to quickly avoid an orange bundle who ran through his legs and nearly lost his hold on the bedding.

Glancing behind his shoulder he saw Hinata was running to the other three and whispering something excitedly to them. He watched as he tried to get his first look of the interactions between the three.

"Look Kageyama there's cookies! I got one for you!" Pushing one cookie into the other's hand, he turned to the other duo and said while offering two cookies. "Here I brought some for you guys too!"

The boy with glasses spared him a glance before walking ahead of him. The freckled boy behind him gave him an apologetic smile before following the taller boy. Stuffing the ignored cookies in his mouth he turned to Kageyama and asked while spraying crumbs on him. "Wadwedonow?"

Sugawara decided to answer the question himself and told the four small ones. "Come on inside guys."

The two boys ventured back in the house and stood with the other two. When Tanaka and Nishinoya came in to introduce themselves to the rest, Hinata decided to stray. He needed to use the restroom and most importantly locate it.

"Bathroom bathroom bathroom." Running to the hallway, he opened two doors and saw to his excitement that both were bedrooms. But he still needed to find the restroom. Getting a bit nervous, he ran a little quicker to the nearest door. Reaching for the doorknob, he stopped when the knob turned itself. A large boy opened the door from the inside and seemed surprised at the sight of Hinata.

The large boy peered down at the boy that was still standing in front of the bathroom. He watched without a word as the boy quickly backpedalled into the hallway. He barely took a step forward when another boy entered the hallway. The younger boy looked at the two and quickly took action.

The orange head boy ran behind the larger boy while he quickly shifted his body to where the smaller boy was fully covered by him. Asahi not knowing what to do, rubbed the back of his neck nervously and said. "The bathroom is now open." Peering down at the ground, he continued. "I'm Asahi by the way."

Looking up to see if the other two would introduce themselves, he found instead an empty hallway. He felt his face heat with embarrassment and quickly walked to the sitting room. He walked past Takeda and Sugawara, the two talking in hushed voices.

The social worker was handing the guardian folders and informing him. "I have their folders, and it's helpful if you read over them. They're great kids, the world just hasn't been very kind to them."

Sugawara was already reading one of the papers and said aloud. "All of them had to be removed out of their homes?"

"All for neglect. Remember feel free if you need something or have questions. The moment two spots open up I'll call you."

Sugawara didn't say anything and instead took the files and placed them in a drawer. He and Daichi would look at them once all the kids went to bed. Speaking of beds, Daichi just came out of the bedroom and announced that they were finished. Which meant dinner could be served.

The table and any chairs they could find served only enough for the children. So the adults helped serve the children who were already forgetting their indoor voices.

"Wow!" Hinata started it all by exclaiming as he looked at all the food.

"Eat as much as you want!" Nishinoya yelled as he slapped some salad on Hinata's plate.

"There's plenty!" Tanaka joined in by filling Hinata's drink to the top.

Daichi and Suga quickly intervened before Hinata's drink and plate could overflow.

"Boys that's too much!"

"Tanaka and Nishinoya mind your own food."

The two immediately stopped but looked hurt. They just wanted to ensure Hinata got enough food. Their hurt was quickly replaced with laughter when they saw Hinata stuffing his face. Soon majority of the children were having a food eating contest that only ended with Daichi scolding them.

After all the kids were served and ran to the living room, the adults finally served themselves. The trio ate and listened to the children. The older trio were getting along with the younger four so far. They soon migrated to the backyard to the volleyball net they had just gotten. Looking at the seven, Sugawara wondered how the first night would go.

Luckily by the time night came around all the children were exhausted. Once everyone was bathed, Suga didn't know how they got so dirty in only a couple hours, everyone fell easily to bed.

Five hours later in the middle of the night, Suga woke up. Fumbling out of bed, Sugawara made his way to the bathroom. When he tried to open the door, he found it locked. Mumbling, he knocked and listened for a response.

There was none.

With three young boys he was fully skilled with unlocking doors now. He lost count how many times one of the boys locked the door when they took a shower. With four other people and only one bathroom a locked door was dangerous.

Unlocking the door he opened it and peered inside. Seeing no one there he wondered how the door was locked in the first place. Yawning Suga quickly went to the restroom and while washing his hands, something caught his eye in the mirror.

All sleepiness was snapped out of him when he realized what he looking at. Quickly going to the restroom he peered down at the bathtub.

A small bundle was in there, lying in a fetal position. His orange hair going in wild directions and pajamas rustled.

"Hinata?" Suga whispered. Getting no response, Suga tucked his hands under the child's armpits and scooped him up. "Come here."

When the child whimpered, the adult sat himself on the bathtub edge and held him. Holding the back of the whimpering child's head, he comforted him by gently rubbing his back. "It's alright."

After a few moments passed, and there was no sign the child was going to stop crying, Suga offered. "Do you want to sleep in our room?"

The instant nod was all Suga needed.

When the duo returned to the room with Hinata's bedding in hand, the child was already drifting back to sleep. Suga barely got the futon on the floor before Hinata was laying on it.

Daichi watched them the entire time and when the other finally returned to bed, he grumbled out. "This better not turn into a regular event."

"It's just one night. Suga grumbled back. He was already drifting off and he eagerly relaxed into unconsciousness. Work was going to kill him tomorrow if he didn't to sleep. It felt like he just closed his eyes when he had to open them. A small weight was slowly climbing on the bed, and he bolted up to see what the heck was on his bed.

Resting between them was Hinata, his own bed on the floor abandoned in favor of their own. Getting up, Suga shook the small body and tried to coax the other. "Hinata, what are you doing? Hinata, no you have to go to your own bed."

Daichi shushed him and grumbled to him. "He's already asleep. Just leave him, but this is the last time."

Suga sighed and again closed his eyes. The moment he did the lights to their room was flipped on. He didn't even bother getting up and instead heard several voices.

"Who's there?" Daichi yawned with irritation.

"Kageyama." Was one obvious reply. More aggressive replies came afterwards.

"Why didn't you tell us there was a sleepover?"

"I'll bring snacks!"

"No eating in bed Tanaka."

"Can we join?" Was the final hesitant reply. Suga opened his eyes to see who had spoken, and felt his will break when he saw it was Yamaguchi. The child hadn't seen a word the entire time and the fact this was his first time talking, he couldn't deny him.

Sighing both adults went to grab more blankets and bedding. The moment they got out of the room, Nishinoya threw himself on the bed and screamed. ""ROLLING THUNDER!"

The rest of the children quickly followed and picked out their spots. With the warmth of the bed and each other, the children began to fall asleep.

When the adults finally came back with enough futons and bedding, they saw that every space of their bed was taken by a small child. Daichi looked like he wanted to yell at the children to wake up and get to their own bedding but one look to Suga told him enough.

Both men took a futon and tried to get as much sleep as they could. One hour later, Daichi's alarm rang and he woke up. He already planned to tease the other for his choice to let Hinata sleep with them but then he woke up to Suga's sleep deprived face. He knew he couldn't tease the other.

Suga stared back at Daichi with tired eyes and croaked out. "Last time."

As soon as the words were said, Hinata shot up and whispered still half asleep. "Breakfast?"

* * *

Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last one.

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
